


As The World Caves In

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Abraham Ford, Bisexual Rosita Espinosa, F/F, Gay Daryl Dixon, Gay Eugene Porter, rositara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: "are you okay?""yeah. i got you by my side."
Relationships: Tara Chambler & Rosita Espinosa, Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	As The World Caves In

“She would do ANYTHING for you!” Rosita yelled at Glenn. Tara looked down at her feet, ashamed. Rosita was right. She would do anything for Glenn, she felt she owed him something. 

“I’m fine,” Tara insisted, standing on her good foot. She looked at Rosita, who had a soft look when the two met eyes. 

“Okay.” The Latina sighed, throwing her hands up. “You two be safe, though, okay?” 

Glenn nodded and stood in front of the tunnel as the two women hugged, nodding to Rosita to assure her he’d keep Tara safe. 

“You know where we’re going if you change your mind.” Abraham nodded, and he and Eugene turned around, but Eugene turned back around. 

“I have to say, Tara, you are seriously the funniest person I have ever met.” He gave a soft smile, and Tara smiled back. 

“Thanks, Eugene.”

With that, the trio turned and left, leaving Tara and Glenn to go into the tunnel. 

“You ready?” Glenn asked, looking to her. 

She nodded. “Let’s get you and your wife back together.” She grinned, limping into the tunnel. 

-

_ “Glenn! Go! Get out of here! I’m only slowing you down!”  _ Tara screamed at Glenn. Her foot was trapped and her new friend was panicking. They heard gunshots and he panickedly threw himself onto her, protecting her body with his own. 

The gunshots stopped quickly, and Glenn turned around, spotting Maggie. 

_ “Maggie!”  _ They ran to each other reuniting. He went to thank the rest for bringing them back together, but Rosita caught eye of Tara and shoved him out of the way, kneeling in front of her. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she turned back to Abraham for help. The duo helped get Tara’s foot unstuck, and the two girls shared a hug. 

-

“Rosita…,” Tara breathed, her breath slowing down. 

  
“Tara,  _ please _ ,” Rosita cried, cradling the other’s face in her hands. 


End file.
